The invention lies in the printing technology field. More specifically, the invention relates to an operating panel for a printing machine, a control system for controlling inking in a printing machine with such an operating panel, and a control method.
Operating panels for printing machines formed with a support surface for printed sheets which are to be inspected have become known heretofore. The respective printed sheet to be inspected may be positioned on the deposit surface by adjustable stop bars and locking elements so that it is in linear alignment with an ink zone keyboard, the ink zones on the printed sheet corresponding to ink keys assigned thereto, the ink keys being arranged in the operating panel in accordance with the number of ink zones and the respective distance therebetween. The amount of ink, i.e., the ink distribution, is controlled by the ink keys, the ink distribution being adjusted in a printing unit and on the printed sheet transversely with respect to the conveying direction by means of zonally active ink-metering elements. For the purpose of aligning printed sheets with respect to the ink zones, the deposit surface may be provided with markings defining the limits of the ink zones.
Such an alignment is not exact because it depends upon the diligence and expertise of the operating personnel. Furthermore, at least some of the markings are covered when a printed sheet is being inspected so that only the markings, which have not been covered by the respective printed sheet may be used for the inspection. Especially in the case of printing motifs or subjects with stripe-shaped elements running towards the ink zones or transversely thereto, orientation based upon the ink zones is difficult.
Linear display elements may be provided in addition to the ink-zone keyboard, the display elements representing the positions of ink-metering elements within the printing machine.
It is furthermore known to provide the operating panel with a viewing screen or monitor connected to a computer. Among other things, the adjusting variables for metering the ink and/or dampening medium are able to be displayed on the viewing screen. Also known heretofore is the representation on the viewing screen of a photograph of a print taken by means of a camera. A disadvantage thereof is that a conventional viewing screen displays only a respective print which is reduced in size, due to which the visual evaluation for controlling the ink-metering elements is rendered more difficult. Furthermore, the viewing screen is usually located remote from the ink-zone keyboard so that the display on the viewing screen is not very suitable for both the simultaneous comparative evaluation of the printed image and the adjustment of the ink-metering elements.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an inking control system and an inking control method which overcomes the disadvantages associated with the prior art and which utilizes an operating panel and an image-recording device for a printing machine that permit better handling than afforded by heretofore known systems.
With the foregoing and other objects in view, there is provided, in accordance with the invention, an inking control system for a printing machine having defined ink zones and zonally acting ink distribution devices, the control system comprising:
an operating panel with operating and display elements for adjusting the zonally acting ink distribution devices in the printing machine;
a spacing distribution along a given direction and a number of the operating and display elements corresponding to a spacing distribution and a number of the ink zones;
a color monitor integrated in the operating panel, the color monitor having a size configured to display a printed image on a scale of 1:1 and to a full extent thereof, and to spatially correlate a display of the printed image with regard to the inking zones with the operating and display elements, so that there is a direct visual association between the inking zones in the displayed printed image and the operating and display elements;
at least one image recording device disposed in the printing machine and aimed to record printed images while a printing material is conveyed through the printing machine; and
a computer connected to the ink distribution devices and to the at least one image recording device.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the computer is integrated in an operating console that has the operating panel.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, the image recording device is movably disposed to and fro transversely with respect to a conveying direction of the printing material.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the color monitor has a display screen arranged in a common plane with the operating and display elements.
With the above and other objects in view there is also provided, in accordance with the invention, a method of controlling the inking process in a printing machine. The method comprises the following steps:
acquiring image data representing a printed image from a printing material with an image recording device disposed in the printing machine;
feeding the image data to a computer;
generating display information from the image data originating from a plurality of successively printed images and produced by the image recording device; and
displaying the display information representing the printed image on a color monitor disposed in an operating panel of the printing machine, in a size corresponding to original dimensions of the printed image on the printing material.
In accordance with again an additional feature of the invention, the image recording device is moved to and fro transversely to a conveying direction of the printing material during a passage of a plurality of printed images by the image recording device. In a preferred embodiment, the image recording device is moved to and fro with a period that is greater than a passage time of a printed image underneath the image recording device.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, the image data are obtained with the image recording device along a scanning line over a plurality of printed images.
There is thus provided an operating panel for a printing machine having operating and display elements for adjusting zonally active ink-distribution devices installed in the printing machine for controlling ink feeding in a printed image. The operating and display elements are arranged in one direction and gaps therebetween correspond in number to those of ink zones wherein the ink feeding is controlled. A color screen has a size adequate for displaying a printed image substantially fullscale or 1:1, and the display of the printed image is directly assignable visually to the operating and display elements.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the display elements, in addition to the printed image, are displayable on the color screen substantially fullscale.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the operating elements, in addition to the printed image, are displayable on the color screen substantially fullscale, and a cursor control device is provided, by means of which the operating elements are actuatable under computer control.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the operating panel includes an inspection device for at least one printed product arranged so as to be directly assignable visually to the full-scale display of the printed image with respect to the position and direction of the ink zones.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, defining limits of the ink zones are displayable on the color screen.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, reference image sections and actual image sections are displayable on the color screen.
Thus, the object of the invention is achieved by providing an operating panel comprising a color screen on which a printed image is displayed on a 1:1 scale. The color screen and zonally distributed operating and display elements are arranged relative to one another so that a visually direct assignability is provided.
The size of the color screen permits a display of the printed image at least partially within the area of at least one ink zone with respect to the largest format to be printed on a respective printing machine.
It is economical or cost-advantageous to integrate the display elements representing the position of zonal ink-distributing devices into the color screen so that the use of separate display elements can be dispensed with. It is appropriate to divide the display area of the color screen into two windows, the first window displaying a full-scale printed image, and the second window, which is directly adjacent to the first window, representing the display elements graphically and/or alphanumerically.
According to a modified embodiment of the invention, the operating elements, by means of which the ink-distribution devices are set, are also represented in the second window. The operating elements may be actuated by means of a cursor control device, a light pen, or a touch-screen method. For this purpose, a computer which has a controlling function is assigned to the operating panel.
The color screen may be integrated into the conventional deposit or table-like surface; in addition, an inspection device may be provided to inspect the printed products. The ink zones of the printed products of the inspection device may be arranged in the same direction as are the ink zones on the color screen, that direction being predetermined by the ink zones on the color screen and/or the arrangement of the operating and display elements.
It is advantageous to also represent on the color screen, at the bottom of the printed image or in the printed image itself, the limits of the ink zones on a scale of 1:1. Fine lines drawn in bright colors may be superimposed upon the printed image, when displaying the limits.
All types of visual display terminals which are available on the market and based on cathode-ray technology, liquid-crystal technology, or projection technology may be used as the color viewing screens.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in an operating panel for a printing machine, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the single figure of the drawing.